Computer Glitch
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: What happens when your computer screen becomes blue and the kanji for Good Bye is flashing? Winding up in another world this normal japanese student must survive the one place she never whould have thought...Konoha! after the time skip OC POV


_**So yeah, this has been on my mind for a while. It's not my life, well sort of not. I was once a prep when I was younger, my freshman year. Note was umm any who. The first chapter is going to be kind of slow and yes this is going to be about my character I'll make it really good I promise. It won't be stupid and annoying okay. I really think out all my stories. The couples will mostly be OCxKakashi, NaruSaku, and TenTenNeji. It will be after the time skip so my OC will be nineteen almost twenty. I have to make her this old so Kakashi won't be too much older than the OC. Have fun with it, I'll update as much as my job will let me.**_

_**Computer Glitch**_

I sat in my queen size bed, computer across my thighs. This was all I ever did anymore now that it was summer and the boring days which were spent in class was now over. In the place which I received my education like all the other millions of Japanese children, I was an outcast.

It wasn't always like this. No.

When I was first pulled into the life stream of high school drama I was one of them; the popular crowd, the rich kids, the…preps. In an environment consisted of this one particular species I knew no better. I wanted to feel wanted; I wanted to feel…needed.

I was stupid, I know this, but what was a first year who had just moved from a small city in southern Japan to a large city known as Tokyo to do?

As the year rolled by and I was, as some would call it, on top of the food chain. I was cruel, made fun of my prey, never showed mercy. No one could stop me; no one could take my throne of the Queen Lioness. I ruled the pride lands with an iron fist striking when unexpected.

When summer finally came and my year of pure bliss came to an end, I let go.

It was never truly who I was, a mask of some sort, a façade; which tortured the smaller folk. I was, deep down, a dork. I loved cartoons, to read till my hearts content, watch operas, and listen to the hardest rock alive. To bang my head away other than my ears being filled with non music words.

Over two full months the top lioness had degraded herself to a mere gazette. I was tired one could say another would say I wanted to show my real colors.

Saturday nights, once filled with parties and hanging with friends at the mall, were now staying up late and watching new episodes of anime I had been dying to lay my dark orbs on.

Yes. I had changed.

Obsession came not too long after. Ninjas and shinigami filled the void which was created when I gave away my torch. My imagination ran wild; drawing and writing was the only outlet I could express my self through. Characters were developed one after the other filling the pages of their escapades; adventures which took them through my favorite animes.

The one show I had taken to more so than any other was Naruto.

It was so grand. The life of the little blond ninja thriving through everything thrown at him amazed me. The writer and drawer of said Naruto, Kishimoto Misashi, had made a world that I could relate to a place I wanted to be apart of.

No more boring class rooms, no one discriminating childish teens. I could be free of it all never have to worry about it ever again. So, I wrote and wrote; fan fiction after fan fiction about this world, about things that would happen if I were to be there and had taken care of it. I was so stupid, I know this, but I wanted it. I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything before.

Once more, I sat on my bed reading the works of many doujinshi authors. My okaa-san was worried for me. She believes I am wasting away my days with wishful fantasies and not studying to become the one person she could never be.

Ever since my father passed away when I was twelve she had become bitter in a way. Maybe this was the main reason for my misfortune of being the once proclaimed Queen Lioness or for my downfall later on. Who knows?

I continued reading my doujinshi sighing with every romantic event that sparked between the two forbidden lovers. About to click to the next page and find out what happens to the sliver and pink haired ninjas, my computer freezes.

My anger and lack of patients took over, midnight hues narrowing at the black and red notebook. I couldn't believe this, I just couldn't freaking believe this. The one time my computer chooses to die on me and I had to be in the middle of reading one of the best stories in a very long time.

Slowly I closed my eyes with taking deep breaths. Opening my lids I stared at the non moveable curser and the now blue screen with the word 'Good Bye' flashing in black bold kanji. Flashes of white light and all were lost.

I don't remember what happened next just the unbelievable pain which now shot through out my head. I dared not open my eyes in fear it would worsen the splitting of my skull ten folds. It was bad enough with the chirping of the birds and sounds of the insects.

Wait. Birds. Insects.

Lifting a lone eye lid I looked up at want one could only think to be trees. Okay, now when did my room ceiling become tree tops?

I didn't have enough time to comprehend what was going on before unconsciousness took me once again.

**TBC**

_**There you have it the first chapter of I don't know how many. If you liked it please let me know. The more reviews I receive the faster I will try to update. I usually don't mind if you don't review or not, but I really want to know if this was good or not. Plus, I need a beta. Well thank you for reading.**_

_**Red Pineapple**_


End file.
